


heartbeat between her legs

by StrangeHormones



Series: sub!natasha x dom!fem!reader [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Squirting, Teasing, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, botom natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeHormones/pseuds/StrangeHormones
Summary: natasha romanoff x fem!reader| she’s only weak for you
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov/You (Iron Man movies)
Series: sub!natasha x dom!fem!reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	heartbeat between her legs

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Natasha’s pussy was already the most delicious thing you’d ever tasted but something about being under the desk while she took a conference call made her even sweeter. Or maybe it was the risk. Either way it was worth the bruised knees and awkward crick in the neck to make her almost lose control in front of all of them, which from your vantage point you can tell is quickly approaching. Right now it becomes a race between the conference call and her own orgasm, it’s one you enjoy watching so much that more often than not you end up down here. Tongue ever so gently circling her clit as you worked a third finger into her sopping hole, stretching them ever so slightly.

“Nat, you sure your okay?” it’s the third time Rhodey’s asked. 

You’re sure he’s not suspicious he just doesn’t believe her tight-lipped, “ _ Fine _ .”

Which they all by but they can’t see how not true that is. Her clit almost strains towards your teasing tongue and her juices have soaked your face and her chair. Which to anyone else might’ve been the time to slow down or stop. But that’s why you and her worked, you weren’t other people. Without any warning you gave her exactly what her body begged for, fixing your lips around the numb and sucking hard, rolling your tongue against it as your crooked your fingers inside of her. Even if she tried she couldn’t have stopped the jerk her body gave. There were an uncountable amount of things Natasha was amazing at, self control had always been a point of pride for her. It had been wonderful discovering you were the exception to that rule, on your knees in Tony’s coat closet while she tried so desperately to maintain control before becoming the most beautiful mess. After that it had quickly become an addiction she was far too happy to enable. You didn’t thrust your fingers, choosing instead to move them back and forth along that spot as you continued to stretch your fingers wider, little by little. Your saliva and her delicious wetness have formed a seal that allows you to suckle her viciously, your mind conjuring the image of her desperately trying not to bite her lip even as her face flushes. You can hear here hurrying her own words, as if it would make everyone follow suit.

Her calves are clenched, her walls starting to flutter, “So we’ll all touch base tomorrow,” you’re neck and neck now.

You can’t control yourself, even if it’s a second you need to push her over the edge before she hangs up on her end. You rolled her lightly between your teeth as you moved your hand suddenly at a violent place.

“Fuck!” she shouts followed by a slam that signals shutting off the entire holographic system, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” she’s panting, legs falling open allowing you even more access.

And always, you just can’t help yourself. On your next thrust, your pinky slides in and you feel her walls clamp down. You don’t stop, it almost feels like a challenge and you rip your face away from her to both watch your fingers disappear in her and gain more leverage. She’s so close, you watch her cling to you on every pull and swallow you back up on every push. She’s keening above you, moaning, a crumbled mess, and knowing you’ve once again reduced the notorious Black Widow to a shuddering bundle of nerves is more than enough for this session.

“Cum,” your voice firm from beneath the table, increasing your pace and slapping at her oversensitive clit.

She explodes, drenching you, the floor, and the bottom of the table in her pussy nectar. Screaming the whole time. You push her through it, pounding and slapping until her legs twitch and her body slumps. Climbing out from under the table you remind yourself Steve will be on site soon and you know the two of them have a meeting. But she’s panting, eyes closed. This and the mixture of her professional upper body and the clear wanton slut before never ceases to drive you wild. With that you tend to lose control. You smirked, the last time you’d gotten her worked up without taking her over the edge a second time you’d had a hell of a night. The things she begged you to do make you wet at the briefest thought. You straddled her lap, yanking down the neckline of her shirt, her watching how focused you became when her breasts came into view.

“Steve’s coming,” she said, you cocked your head with a smirk and slapped your fingers down across one nipple, “Seriously, like any minute now,” she’s trying to sound serious, you repeat the motion on her other nipple, “Babe...”

You’ll give her credit, she’s really trying and doing so much better than last time but whether Natasha likes it or not there’s a reason she hasn’t thrown you off. She’s more than capable of it. There’s just something about you, ducking you suck one nipple into your mouth with the same vice you’d done her cunt. Feeling her hands thread in your hair, you know the game is done, and she deserves a reward for doing so well. Grasping her other hand you grab it, placing it against the dampening seam at the crotch of your jeans before quickly using it to pinch and twist her other nipple. You switched your attention, moaning when the ball of her hand pressed against you. Her head fell back at the sensation and you drop her tit from your mouth with an audible pop. 

Your rolling them both between your fingers, “What if he walked in?” tugging hard, her eyes ever so slightly widened and her mouth unable to contain her moan, “I’ve always wanted to show you off,” her hand scrambles towards the button of your jeans, you jerk your hips back and pulling your pinched grip down painfully, “Badass Black Widow begging me to make you cum.”

Her moan is shattered, it almost breaks you. But the intercom buzzes, her green gaze is filled with fire as it turns but you just climb off her with a dramatic flourish. She glares up at you, absently running her thumb across a swollen nipple. It’s the closest to a pout Natasha has ever managed and you’ve never been able to say no to her. With a shake of your head and a laugh you bat her hand away and slap each of them again, soaking at the way her body shook.

“I’d clean yourself up, baby,” kissing the top of her head, “You don’t have much time,” spinning on your heels.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcome
> 
> youtastelikesugar.tumblr.com


End file.
